Our Song
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: Sasuke was spotted at the top of the Hokage mountain,Naruto heard about this news and rushed over there,he met Sasuke and Sasuke will leave again when the song ends but the problem is,will the song end? Will Sasuke leave Naruto again? Hmm better figure it out! SasuNaru oneshot


Title: _**Our Song**_

Author: _**Kuro no kitsune 2310**_

Disclaimer: _**I do not own Naruto :(( Sasuke does xD**_

A/N: _**Yo! It's been almost a year since I've been here! Chehehe So this is a story about SasuNaru lol obviously and Sasuke was found at the hokage mountains**_ _**and Naruto had a 'little' chat with him and so on and so forth,gomen ^.^' I suck at summaries :D I hope you enjoy this as much as I did :')**_

Ahh! I can't take him off my mind! The 16 year old blond boy is desperate to bring his raven haired best friend, Sasuke,back to was the first person to acknowledge him.

As Naruto passed by every shop in his village,he noticed people looking at him and starts gossiping over something. He continued walking when there's a group of anbu made up of 3 members,appeared in front of him.

The person seemed to be the leader of the anbu team stepped forward.

*kneels* "Hokage sama,we have an important news to tell,it's about the long lost Uchiha"

Naruto's eyes widened. "My office now!" In a single blink,Naruto is already at his office.

"What!?" Naruto stood up and bang his desk with his hand.

"It's true Naruto sama,we saw Sasuke at the top of the mountain where the faces of the kages of Konoha were carved,we tried to attack him but epically failed,he said he want to speak with you"

"I'm coming Sasuke" Naruto looked down.

"You might need our help Naruto sama"

"No thank you"

"But-"

"Don't interfere or I'll kill you" Naruto sent shivers to the team,got on his feet,put his cloak on and disappeared with a single blink.

"Sasuke,don't run away this time" Naruto said to himself while tears starting to fall from his cerculean eyes. Naruto dashed from roof to roof and finally reached his destination.

"Where is he?"

"Looking for me? It's been awhile. I see you're a hokage now eh?" A mysterious man spoke behind Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to his back to see his precious rival,smirking at him.

"Omae!" Naruto turned to his fighting stance when Sasuke suddenly hug him tight. Naruto didn't expect this and was shocked.

"Sasuk-" Naruto gasped and only found himself pinned on to ground by Sasuke.

"I missed you dobe"

"Why!? Why did you left me? You don't know what I've been through! Or how much I suffered without you!" Tears started to haunt Naruto's eyes. As Naruto cried under Sasuke,he leaned down to do nothing but to press their lips together,the kiss was indeed passionate,full heartedly pure. Sasuke interwined his hands to Naruto's hand as he continue kissing it wasn't for the air they'll continue like that forever,the kiss didn't last long as they gasp for air.

"Sasuke?"

"I left because I'm too scared to hear that you don't love me back the way I love you,I tried to keep myself away from you,but you're the only person that goes in mind every second."

*Sasuke stood up* "I'm afraid I have to go before you reject me." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead gently,when Naruto suddenly pulled him down and kissed Sasuke desperately.

"How can you say that teme! I love you! I love you so much that I could die hearing you say you hate me! I think of you in every SECOND of my life! I would never reject you because I love you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened,a gentle smile that Sasuke made only for Naruto.

"I love you too dobe"

They both lay to the ground,Naruto cuddling Sasuke and Sasuke wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Hey Sasuke,do you still have the present I gave you the last time we saw each other which was your birthday?"

"Oh you mean this?" Sasuke pulled out a small jukebox.

"ah yes!,it's good you have it,I thought you'd throw that away"

"Why would I throw it usuratonkachi!?"

"You know,that song in that jukebox is my favorite song,have you listened to it?"

"Yes,I play it like almost everyday"

"could you play it?"

"Why not? This is our song remember?"

"Yes! That song was playing when you suddenly kissed me the day before your birthday remember? That's the reason why I treasure that song the most"

"Oh you still remember it" Sasuke said when he clicked the small button on the jukebox and the song starts playing.

"I'll stay with you until this song ends"

Tears starts to fall from Naruto's eyes "So you'll leave me again?"

"This song will never end,I promise" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"So that means you'll stay with me?"

"Forever" Sasuke added and leaned down to press his lips against Naruto under the light of the dazzling stars.

End.

_**Whew! -sweatdrop- Is it bad? Any wrong grammars? hmm anyway thanks for reading :D reviews are appreciated :)**_


End file.
